You're So Screwed Up
by noble-obsessions
Summary: "You're so screwed up" Jade heartlessly told Cat. It hit Cat the most. But she isn't about to tell Jade that. Yet. Nor her feelings for Jade that Jade thought was gone. CADE Cat/Jade Eventual Cade love! A/N: Indefinite hiatus with plans of finishing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You're So Screwed Up**

**Pair: Cat/Jade – Cade**

**A/N: My first Victorious story of my current obsession, Cade and Victorious. Oh and I'm also obsessed with Bade. Also, I'm sorry for the hiatus I've set upon my Lovez stories. I really have this whole plot and all that but I'm too lazy.**

* * *

**- Set during Robarazzi -**

"Hee hee," Cat giggled.

"S'that from the SkyStore?" Beck asked rhetorically.

"Uh uh," the overly-happy girl replied.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"It's the world's most powerful juicer! For juicing on-the-go!" she replied with the tone of an advertiser.

"You're so screwed up," Jade commented with no care.

Cat scrunched up her eyebrows but quickly forgot why. "No, it's really cool! Lookit!" She then took Beck's pizza as the latter muttered syllables, giving up with no fight. Cat shoved the slice of pizza down the juicer's tube and started to juice it. Everyone looked weirdly as the juiced pizza came pouring down a glass.

"Hee hee," Cat said once more. "See?" Then she handed the juiced pizza to Beck.

"You juiced my pizza," Beck announced.

"Why chew what you can drink?" She said as if it was the world's solution to everything.

- Fast forward to after-lunch hour -

Cat remembered why she's feeling bad since lunch. It was Jade's heartless comment on her juicer. She frowned as she closed her locker and headed off to spend her free hour at the study hall. She knew Jade didn't mean that. They've known each other for so long so she expected those comments from Jade. It just hit her now. Like Jade's said a lot of mean stuff to her but this one, this one stood out the most to her.

"You're so screwed up." It kept playing in her head the entire hour that she wasn't able to finish her short story of a dinosaur and a unicorn's adventure down the yellow brick road.

**Cat's PoV**

"Am I really screwed up like Jade thinks?" She asked herself as she headed off to Sikowitz' class. "I mean I know people think I'm weird and too excited about everything but I don't think that means I'm screwed up, right? I'm just a big bundle of energy. But maybe I am. I mean I'm having conversations in my head. Isn't that considered straight up screwed up?" Her thoughts where interrupted as Tori tapped her.

"Hey, Cat," Tori said, nodding forward. "Attendance up, I'm next."

"Oh right! Sorry!" I exclaimed. "Present!" I added as Sikowitz called me followed by Tori.

"What's up?" Tori asked me as Sikowitz acknowledged her presence.

"Nothing, I forgot," I said. I knew she'd fall for it. They always do.

"Alright, pair up. We're doing backwards alphabet drive-by acting exercise!" Sikowitz announced. Tori took me by the arm and led me to the corner.

"I'm partnering with you," Tori said as we sat down. "What's up Cat? I know something's wrong, so spill."

I sigh. I was probably wasn't convincing. "Tori… Tori do you," I start off. She nodded at me for encouragement. "Do you think I'm screwed up?"

"What? No! Come on, Cat. You're really cool. Even when you get overly excited about things, that doesn't make you screwed up," Tori reassured me as she put a hand on my arm. "You're talented and happy, that's not screwed up for me." I smile at her but I'm not entirely convinced. I just shrug off this heavy feeling and continue with the exercise.

**End Cat's PoV**

**- The next day -**

"Hey have you guys seen Cat?" Tori asked as she looked at her wristwatch before closing her locker. "It's nearly 7:30 and she isn't even here yet."

"Yeah, she's always early for school," Andre added as him and Tori walked together for their first class. Jade and Beck were already making out in one corner but Tori interrupted them.

"Ehem," Tori started. Beck pulled away from her now-pissed off her girlfriend. He gave her a questioning look. "Have you guys seen Cat?"

But before Beck could answer, "No. Now go," Jade snapped and resumed kissing Beck. Tori and Andre sat down in front of the couple.

The 5 sat together during lunch.

"I tried calling her but she didn't pick up," Andre said as he sipped his drink.

"Me too," Beck and Tori said in unison.

"She must be sick," Jade suggested like with no care.

**- Cat's house -**

She faked being sick that day. Cat placed a flashlight on her forehead for about five minutes before her mom diagnosed her that she's not going to school today.

She sighs.

"Why did Jade's comment make me feel this way? I'm supposed to be used to it, right?" Cat thought.

Her phone got 3 calls today from Tori, Andre and Beck and a couple of texts from Tori asking where she was and all that. It wasn't until an hour before dismissal that she received another text.

She looked at her PearPhone to see who it was from.

_JADEY_

She smiled, and then frowned. She opened the message. "_U r not replying 2 any1. I'm coming over."_ Suddenly, Cat panicked. She hit the reply button fast enough, hoping Jade would reply asap.

_"Sorry. I was asleep. Thought it was 2 l8 2 reply. Just sick. U don't have 2 come over."_ She hit the send button, shivers running down her spine. After a while, she got another message from Jade.

_"Still coming over. Beck n Tori wants 2 bring u ur missed homeworks."_ Jade replied back quickly.

Oh boy.

_**- Flashback -**_

_They were 14 then. No boyfriends, no Beck. Just Jade and Cat. Best friends. Not everyone knew that because Jade didn't like it when people made fun of Cat. She knew she'll just get pissed and end up in a fight. She didn't want to put Cat through all of that and so did her self. She didn't want to get in too much trouble or she might screw her chances at being an actress. So she told Cat that their bestfriendship must be a secret. Cat, being the Cat she is, agreed._

_One family-free sleepover, they were watching A Walk To Remember at Cat's room, much to Jade's dismay and Cat's excitement._

_It was the scene where Landon finally finished the telescope and invited Jaime to look up at the comet and he proposes to her._

_"Awwww," Cat sniffed, a frown forming on her face. Jade rolled her eyes._

_"C'mon Cat," Jade said, trying to bring her best friend back to reality. "It's not like guys nowadays would do that."_

_"Well we'd have to find out!" The magenta-haired girl exclaimed as she scooped some more strawberry ice cream into her mouth._

_"How do you plan to do that?" Jade asked, nibbling away at an organic granola bar._

_"I don't know yet. But it can be real, it could happen!" Cat said._

_"Not in a million years!" Jade replied._

_"Oh yeah? It could happen just as this could happen!" The cheery girl said. But before Jade can reply, Cat leaned on to her and kissed her. She found herself kissing the smaller girl back. She thought Cat tasted sweeter than a strawberry. She felt Cat smile in the kiss but Jade's prideful self got to her and pulled back._

_"I uh… I," Jade stuttered._

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I just-" Cat was cut off by Jade's hand on her mouth. If Jade squinted just enough, she'd see Cat blushing in her dark bedroom with the help of the TV's glow._

_"Shut up," Jade softly said, still processing what happened. She scrunched her beautiful, black eyebrows. Cat gulped. She stood up and ran straight to her bathroom, door slightly slamming._

_Jade stared at the TV. The movie is still playing but none of the scenes and the words is making sense to her. All she could think about was the kiss between her and Cat that just happened a few moments ago. It felt so unreal, so unexpected. She didn't know what else to think but that. Her sexuality suddenly came to her senses. What was she? Was she bisexual? Was she gay? No, she thought. Beck's been giving out hints the same way I was. I'm attracted to Beck, he told me the same. So my sexuality is probably out of the question, she thought. Maybe it's just a sudden, first time thing. She was snapped out of her own little world when she heard the faucet go on. Cat! She thought._

_She stood up from the bed and walked over to Cat's bathroom. She turned the knob but it was locked._

_"Cat?" Jade started. "Hey, please open the door." She heard sniffling but no words. "C'mon please? I'm not mad at you. Please open the door." Still no response._

_"Okay, Cat, if you don't wanna open the door, I will force it down," Jade said in a serious tone. She won't actually break it down but her serious voice was sufficient enough for Cat to unlock it. Jade twisted the knob and the door opened. A puffy-eyed Cat welcomed her. Cat turned around from Jade, her back now facing the brunette._

_"Hey," Jade placed a hand on Cat's shoulders. She shrugged. "Okay, I get it Cat. You don't wanna talk about it. We won't." Cat continued to try to stop her tears from falling. Her tears are always too shallow, too hard to stop that's why she also makes a good actress. Tears come too easy for her._

_"If you're not going to start talking to me," Jade continued. "I will leave you alone here. Your parent's aren't around, you're brother's in college and you're going to be left alone here."_

_That seemed to put Cat's head back in reality. She turned around, slowly facing Jade._

_"I'm…I'm sorry," Cat stuttered. "I didn't mean-"_

_"Don't worry about it," Jade assured her. "Let's… Let's just pretend it never happened." She wiped some of Cat's tears with her sleeves._

_Silence._

_Jade walked out of the bathroom, giving Cat ample time to compose herself. When Cat finished, she walked out of the bathroom to find Jade under the covers already, TV off, PearPhone on._

_"I…" Cat started. Jade turned around, PearPhone clutched on one hand. "I don't want to."_

_Jade's eyes narrowed in question. "You don't want to what?"_

_"I don't… I don't," the smaller girl muttered. "I don't want to… To pretend it never happened._

_Jade looked at her for a moment. She nodded slowly, pursing her lips. "But not a word to anyone, okay?"_

_Cat made the zipping motion on her mouth. She slowly went in under the covers, beside Jade. She felt awkward. She was used to cuddling with Jade during their sleepovers. She wants to cuddle with her right now but given the circumstance, it looks like that's not gonna happen tonight so she just turned her back on the brunette. Jade continued on to texting on her phone._

_"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" Cat asked after a few moments._

_"In a bit," Jade answered, multi-tasking with texting. "Why?"_

_"No reason," Cat replied, her back still to Jade. "Who are you texting?"_

_"Beck."_

_A frown formed on Cat's face as she nodded. "Goodnight, Jade." She replied, tears slowly falling as Jade said the same thing to her._

**_- End flashback -_**

**Cat's PoV**

"Why did Jade have to come? Why can't just Tori go alone?" She muttered under her breath as she fixed herself up.

The doorbell rang and my mom got it. I heard them greet my mom and then I heard steps as they went towards my room. I sat down my bed, hugging Mr. Porkstache.

I heard a series of 16 knocks. I smile to myself. She hasn't forgotten. Jade and I used to have a secret knock code. It was 16 beats. We used it before we entered each other's rooms. "Come in," I said.

The door slowly opened. Tori entered first with her bag on her shoulder and some papers on the other. Then Beck with his hand latched to Jade.

"How're you feeling?" Tori asked as I motioned them to sit on my sofa.

"I'm okay," I answered, giving the best actress smile I could muster. I could see Jade from the corner of my eyes shaking her head. She never fails to know what I'm feeling.

"Oh well, here's the things you missed for today's classes," Tori said as she handed me some papers.

"Yeah and we bought you ice cream for when you feel better," Beck added, smiling at me as he squeezed Jade's hand. "But we told your mom to keep it frozen so she kept it." I nodded. A few more chit chats and they told me they were going to go.

"So, feel better. 'Kay?" Tori told me. I nodded. She patted my head and hugged me.

"You coming to school tomorrow?" Beck asked.

"I don't know yet…" I trailed off.

"Well, let us know," Beck said, smiling as he combed his hair with his hands.

They turned around and went out my door but Jade stayed behind. In a fast motion, Beck returned.

"Hey, you okay walking home babe?" He asked Jade.

"Yeah, 5 houses isn't that far," she replied sarcastically to her boyfriend. Beck smiled and went over to her to kiss her, which Jade responded to enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'll call you later babe," Beck said. "I love you." He smiled as he went out the door.

"Oh and don't drive Vega home, Beckett," Jade screamed just loud enough for Beck and Tori to hear.

"Why not? She's my friend," Beck said. Jade just groaned and rolled her eyes. She slowly faced me.

"So," she started. "What is up with you?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? This may go on for about 5 chapters. Read and review : ) 7 reviews to next chapter. Purrty please? With chocolates and berries on top! Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To my lovely reviewers, thank you so much : ) Especially your views and criticisms, it helped me build ideas for this story.**

* * *

"Come on, Catarina," Jade said impatiently, arms crossed as she tapped her foot when Cat didn't answer her. "I'm waiting." She added in a singsong voice. Silence. "Alright, this is bullshit. I'm going. I just wasted my time here." And with that she turned on her heel and headed to the door.

"Wait," Cat said when Jade was halfway through closing her door. "Jade." The door opened once more, Jade's face serious with a questioning look. "I… I'm just sick! See?" Cat put her hand on her neck, encouraging Jade to feel her neck. Jade did, Cat was kind of burning.

"You weren't entirely convincing," Jade said. "What's up?"

"Look, I just had it rough at school the other day," Cat answered with her squeaky voice. "It's nothing. Thanks for coming though. I'm glad you did." She gave Jade her signature smile but her knowing voice gave her away.

"I know you are," Jade replied in a knowing, cold tone. "And I'm not going to repeat myself over and over again. I thought we were over this." The brunette added slowly, her fingers pinched to emphasize that she meant every single word.

"Jade, I haven't done anything," Cat pressed, her eyebrows scrunching up, hands spread out in explanation. "And I told you, it's done. I'm done."

"You're not being that believable Cat," Jade spat back, her patience slowly going down. "But, whatever. If you say so, I'll believe you." Cat bit her lip and laid back on her bed. "Besides, I've apologized a thousand times, I've tried making you stay away, and you know how I feel about Beck. I've made that clear to you before every shit happened to us!"

**_-flashback-_**

**_Jade's PoV_**

_Cat and I were on our way to my house to do some script for our Screenwriting elective. _

"_Jade?" Cat murmured, eyes down on the road and books hugged tightly. _

"_Mhmm?" I answered, eyes straightforward on the road._

"_I'm sorry," the magenta-haired girl said in a low voice, sighing loudly._

"_I know that already. Stop sighing" I said irritably. "Besides, it's done."_

_I was honestly glad we never talked about that kiss. That kiss that happened a week ago. And the same kiss that my best friend haven't stopped apologizing for. I'm glad we never talked about it. I don't think I could go through that shit. I'm all about Beck now. I mean, he's so sweet, and talented and him being too entirely hot is like plus points. He gets me. He knows what's up, if I'm down, bored or whatever. It's like he knows me more than Cat does. I think I may have fallen for him but I don't know yet. Maybe I'll make it official tomorrow. Every time I talk to him, I forget all the bullshit in my life. I even forget what happened between me and Cat, so I like that. He's absolutely amazing. Every day, it's just Beck, Beck and more Beck. Anyway, back to the point. I was so glad we didn't have to talk about that kiss. I don't know what I would say. For one, I'm not good with emotional stuff, and two, I honestly know I'm straight. It just bothered me. I never imagined I'd experience that. I don't have time to deal with Cat and her confusion. I'm not being mean but come on. She's my best friend, I get that, but what do I do when she gets confused with who she is and decides to experiment with me, without my permission? This is so fucked up, right?_

_We get to my house and I told her we'd just do the homework in the music room, which has no doors. Just in case. Yes, I'm being a paranoid piece of work right now. What if she jumps on me again? We get caught, my chances of being with Beck will be ruined, my parents would flip more than 360 times and my life will be over._

_Cat blabs on about a topic for our script and I just nod at all the right moments. She likes these kinds of things, writing and all. I'm not all that patient to type and type. I like giving out ideas and others doing the dirty work. Well, Cat does like those things. We're so opposite but we get along. She types away with my idea that I pitched in earlier at school. I was just there texting Beck and all when I feel Cat pinch my arm._

"_Ow!" I exclaimed, my hands spread out, eyebrows scrunched up. "What is wrong with you?" I look at Cat who was obviously shaken with my reaction. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout at you. What is it?"_

_She shook her head and mumbled "Nevermind," and returned back to typing._

"_No, really, Cat," I said, composing myself from my seat as I scratched my neck. "What do you wanna say?"_

"_I uh… I um…" she stuttered. "I wanna ask… If maybe you wanna…um... talk about it."_

_I look at her incredulously for a moment, trying to think what she was talking about when it hit me, "Nah… I'm good."_

"_C'mon, Jade," she insisted, giving me her puppy-dog eyes. "I mean, aren't you curious why?"_

"_I think I already do," I replied as I wrote some dialogue ideas on to a pad. "And I have no problem with it. I accept you."_

"_You're not avoiding this are you?" Cat asked like she was scared of me. I mean I know she isn't scared of me like the others. She knows who I am. "I'm not stupid Jade. If you want me out of your life, just say so." She ended with a low voice and a shrug. I knew she wouldn't stay out of my life even if I said yes. Not that I would say yes. That's mean and I'm not that mean to her. I like her around. She's my best friend._

"_If I did, would you be here in my house? Would you be the partner I picked for class?" I asked back. "I'm not avoiding anything. I just think there's nothing more to that kiss that's supposed to enlighten me to who you are. You're gay. I get it and frankly, I don't give a crap if you are because you're my best friend. I accept who you are and in general, I don't care if you're gay or not as long as you're useful in the world then you deserve to exist." I turn back to my writing and she stands up to leave._

"_Where are you going?" I ask behind my notepad._

"_Hungry," she said. She came back a few minutes with some gummy worms._

"_Look, Jade," Cat started again. "We're gonna have to-"_

"_Just shut it," I snapped. I'm starting to get irritated. "I'm not gonna say this again, Cat. I don't ever wanna talk about it. Not now that things are going great between Beck and I. I'm too into him to get my thoughts screwed up." I pressed, hands motioning to emphasize my words._

"_If you really like him, then no matter what I say won't change your mind about him!" Cat snapped. Oh boy, it sucked when she snaps. She starts nearly crying. She hates fights, people snapping at her, angry people, everything negative. She hates that._

"_I do like him," I replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "A lot. And you've known that ever since. And I don't need you crying over this so just stop it." I look over to her to see her mouth open in shock. She stands up and gathers her stuff._

"_Where're you going?" I asked again, looking intently at her._

"_Home," she said in an angry huff. I shake my head, knowing that by tomorrow, she'll have forgotten about this stupid argument we're having. "I'll finish the script at home with our notes. Don't worry, I'll never bother you," she stops in front of me as I raise my eyebrow at her. "Not again. I'm sorry, Jade. For everything. I promise to stay out of your life but just say the word and I'll be back in." She turns on her heel to leave._

"_I never said I wanted you out of my life," I muttered just enough for her to hear. She turns to me. "It was just a kiss!"_

"_Just a kiss. That's what it is to you, Jade," Cat replied to me in a hard, cold tone and with a serious eye-to-eye stare. "But it's not to me. It never was!" She hurriedly leaves._

_She left me wondering about what she said to me. I asked myself is she was serious. I don't really know when Cat is serious with her words seeing as she always forgets them in a moment. I don't think she'll forget about this though. It's a pretty bad fight. Probably the worst fight I had with her._

**_-End Flashback-_**

"I said I was sorry!" Cat exclaimed, tears ready to spill as Jade locked the door. The brunette walked over to were Cat was and crouched in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Jade started to talk. "I am too, Cat. I really am. Please, tell me what's wrong. I know you long enough to know there's something off. Please don't lie to me. I care about you and I want to know what you're thinking."

Cat shook her head rather strongly, determined to keep her tears from falling. "I… I can't, okay? I can't!"

"It's just us now, Cat. No one's here. Only me. Please," the brunette pleaded the magenta-haired girl again, squeezing her hand in encouragement.

"I just. I felt bad. Okay? People were saying… were being mean," Cat admitted as she buried her head in her pillow, leaving Jade crouched in front of her bed. The brunette stood up to sit beside the nearly-crying girl.

"Who is? I'll make sure they won't do that to you again," Jade said in a soothing voice as she rubbed Cat's back. "Tell me."

"You," Cat muffled from beneath her pillows.

"Who? I didn't catch that," Jade asked once again. Cat answered more clearly this time. "Me?" Jade asked. "When?"

"Look, I'm used to you being all mean and that," Cat started to explain as she sat back on her bed, face covered with her hands. "But, I guess I just snapped."

"Oh my goodness," Jade replied, sitting beside Cat and taking her hands. "I am sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You know I'm like that. I didn't think it'd affect you so much." The brunette hugged the smaller girl.

Cat shook her head as they both pulled away. "It's alright. I know you care. I know you didn't mean them."

"What exactly did I say that made you snap?" Jade asked, her eyes searching for answers.

"That I… That I was screwed up," the smaller girl replied in a low voice.

Jade bit her lip. "I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. I was out of line. I should've known you better."

"It's alright," Cat replied, giving her a small smile. "It's my fault I'm too sensitive. I just didn't think it'd happen to me, you know? Breaking down like this for no reasonable reasons."

"But this is reasonable," Jade persisted. "And I'm really very sorry. I guess from the nearly 2 years that we haven't talked like we did then, I missed out on some of your personality."

"It's not your fault," Cat seriously said. "If 'it' didn't happen, we wouldn't have fallen apart… I wouldn't… I wouldn't have lost you. You wouldn't have walked out on me." She trailed, choking back tears but failing quite miserably as the dams broke.

"Again, I'm sorry for calling you that. Besides, I didn't walk out from you. Things just got too intense we weren't able to handle it," the brunette softened her voice as she wiped tears off of Cat's face. "Please don't cry."

"I'll be okay," Cat said with a smile plastered on her face. She took a huge, deep breath to stop her tears, which fortunately, succeeded. Cat stood up and headed to her bathroom to clean her face.

After a few minutes, she came out all fresh and clean in the face. She saw Jade on her phone again. The brunette looked up and gave her a smile. "Hey, Cat, I gotta head home now. I need to baby sit Topaz. Mom's on her night shift and Dad's out in New York for the week." She started to stand up and walk towards Cat. She opened her arms and Cat enthusiastically welcomed Jade's embrace.

"I missed this," Cat said, smiling into the hug.

"I do too," Jade replied. "Now I gotta go feed that chipmunk." They both pulled away and smiled at each other. Jade gathered her stuff and headed out the door.

"Tell you brother I miss him!" Cat added which earned her an audible 'yeah' from the brunette.

Things may just start to look pretty good for both of them.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! College is just taking up too much of my time right now that finals is coming up.**

* * *

It's been a month since Jade and Cat's last personal interaction in Cat's bedroom. It still made Cat's heart flutter every time she remembered that day. It may seem like nothing to anyone but to her, it's like winning everybody's approval just this once. Like she was in cloud nine and no once could stop her from her happiness. It's gold.

Cat sat beside Robbie and Tori during lunch when a senior approached them.

"Hey," the guy tapped Cat. The 3 turned around.

"Um, hi?" Tori said, or more like questioned giving the guy her full interest.

"I'm Freddie Jones by the way," the guy held his hand out to Cat. He had blonde spiky hair, electric blue eyes, a gorgeous smile and a pair of drumsticks sticking out of his back pocket. (A/N: Think Freddie Jones of School of Rock. Major crush.) Cat shook his hand and smiled. Robbie sat there awkwardly with Rex like a freak and Tori was smiling from ear to ear at Cat. She sensed awkward air so Tori stood up and dragged Robbie away from the table and from Freddie and Cat.

"See ya later Cat," Tori said. The red-haired girl approved. Freddie smiled at her and sat beside her.

"So, you're Cat right?" Freddie inquired, giving her his full attention.

"Yeah, why?" Cat replied.

"I've been seeing you around a lot and I think you're really beautiful," Freddie said in a gentleman-like manner. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go grab smoothies with me after school?" Cat giggled, a blush creeping in her adorable little face.

"Like a date?" Cat inquired, her hands becoming all sweaty as she tried to force herself not to touch his perfectly spiked-up hair. She's not that stupid to just give in easily to a senior she barely knows.

"Could be whatever makes you comfy," Freddie said, flashing a pearly white smile.

"Hee hee," Cat giggled, she thought he was super cute. "Okay!"

Freddie smiled at her as the school bell rang. "Alright then. I'll see you by the fountain near the exit, okay?" Cat nodded. "Good. Looking forward to it."

Sikowitz' class.

Cat went inside nearly late to class. She sat beside Tori and behind Jade. Tori was smiling at her. Cat noticed this and said "What?" in a giggly manner.

"What did that hottie senior want?" Tori asked, nudging Cat in the process. She and Tori was super tight when it came to boy talks.

"Hottie senior?" Andre interrupted them, a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, Freddie," Cat supplied for him. "He asked if I wanted to get smoothies with him. I said yes."

"Oh my gosh, Cat!" Tori squealed. "He's so gorgeous!"

"Hee hee," Cat giggled. "I know! I was so nervous! He's so cute! I was trying to not touch his spiky hair but-" Boom! A flying ball went towards them.

"Sikowitz!" Tori exclaimed as Cat nursed her face. Sikowtiz being Sikowitz, just shrugged and returned to talking about stand-up comedy.

"So," Beck turned around, lines forming in his forehead. "Been eavesdropping. Freddie huh?"

"Yeah," Cat said.

* * *

_**Flashback to 2 hours earlier**_

"_I can make you a fuckin' bet bro," Freddie said to one of his pals as he took some stuff out of his locker. "I bet you I can get a girlfriend within a week than you can."_

"_Challenging me, Jones?" Zack Mooneyham inquired as he strummed his guitar. "You know I can get girls in a snap."_

"_Yeah just like I do, right guys?" Their other guy friends, Frankie, Leonard and Billy all murmured in agreement._

"_How about you guys make a race," Billy suggested. "Whoever gets a girlfriend by the end of the week and can stay in it the longest, complete with the kissing and the girl admitting they're together gets something from the other."_

"_Sounds like a deal. For how long do we date the girl? Just until like they break up or whatever?" Zack inquired. _

"_Yeah, and I'm putting a hundred bucks on this" Freddie answered. "Who you taking out?" Zack gave this some thought._

"_Fine. That girl from my Screenwriting class," the guitarist answered. "Summer Hathaway. 'Bout you?"_

_Freddie looked around as people passed by. He smirked. "Cat Valentine."_

_**End flashback**

* * *

_

"You sure you wanna go out with him?" Beck inquired as they went out of class and to their next one, Cat walking beside him.

"Yeah, he's cute. Why not?" Cat said, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Nothing. Just, be careful, okay?" Beck said. Cat gave her a reassuring smile as Jade steered Beck away from Cat and started making out by his locker.

Beck was kissing Jade when Jade pulled away, her hands cupping Beck's face. She has her curious face on. "What's up?" Beck asked.

"What's that about? With Cat?" She inquired, her lips pursed.

"You're not jealous of Cat, are you?" Beck joked as Jade slapped his shoulder annoyingly.

"No, I was curious," Jade said in a serious tone. "This is Cat we're talking about."

"I told her to be careful. Freddie's taking her out for smoothies later," Beck answered.

"Why? He seems like a pretty decent guy," Jade replied as they locked hands.

"I overheard them this morning but I wasn't sure. It just involved Cat cuz I heard her name," Beck answered, looking straight. "But I'm not too comfortable with it. It seems a little… odd."

"Maybe he's planning to ask her out that's why you heard her name…?" Jade suggested, trying to assure herself.

"Probably but it's sounded so different from what I've heard," Beck answered. "But maybe you're right. I'm just looking out for her, you know? Like you asked me to. Because I care about her too, just like I know you do." Beck finished as he kissed Jade's forehead. Jade smiled, breathing deeply.

Jade told Beck her only secret – being super best friends with Cat. She told him how when they were little, Cat used to bake cupcakes with her when she came by in the afternoon, how she braided her hair whenever she could, how they went to school together and practically ruled the drama club, how they auditioned to get in to Hollywood Arts together and received acceptance letters at the same time. Everything. She told Beck everything, well everything minus the Cat-loves-Jade part. She loves how he understands the whole deal. Cat's like her little sister, someone she doesn't wanna go astray. But there's more to that and she knows it. She just doesn't show it because she thinks it can't be possible. Because she's absolutely, madly in love with the guy standing right before her. Because it's Beck and Beck is hers.

"Look Jade," Beck started as he noticed Jade's face become worried. "If what I told you bothers you, you don't have to assure yourself about Cat and her business and that she's okay. We can't just barge in her life and tell her not to go."

"I know that but I'm just worried," Jade said, her heart throbbing fast and her eyes narrowing as she saw Freddie wink at Cat then hi-fived his friend when Cat looked away. Jade pulled away from Beck and started to walk towards Freddie.

"Yo Freddie!" The drummer turned around, smirking and clearly not intimidated by Jade.

"Well, well, well," he said as he saw Beck walked towards him. "If it isn't the wicked witch of the West."

"Shut up," Jade hissed. The drummer put his hands up in surrender. "What do you want from Cat?"

"Why is it any of your business? I'm just having smoothies with her so don't go all crazy on me," the drummer replied smoothly. "I'm not too entirely intimidated by you, West. I'm a senior. Maybe you should mind your own business."

"Maybe you should pick someone your own size," Beck interrupted, not liking the fact that Freddie wasn't being gentlemanly with his Jade. "And gender."

"Like you can do anything about it," Freddie smirked as he looked at Beck's puny body from head to foot. Boom!

"Jade!" Cat saw the entire exchange but didn't hear what it was about. She only saw Jade's fist colliding with Freddie's face. Jade crouched down to Freddie's level.

"You better not do anything to her unless you want to reach your graduation," Jade threatened Freddie as Beck pulled her away. "And nobody hears about this or your rep would be torn down for being punched so badly by a girl." Jade stood up and turned around, meeting a lock of red hair running towards them.

"Jade! Why'd you hit Freddie?" Cat exclaimed as she helped him up. Jade ignored her and just walked away with Beck.

Cat rang the bell furiously on Jade's house one too many time.

"Alright already!" A voice inside yelled. It revealed Jade and a pissed off look on her face. "What?" She practically screamed at Cat. The smaller girl shivered but nevertheless took her stand.

"Why did you hit Freddie?" She asked. She was trying not to get intimidated by Jade's look.

"Nothing okay?" Jade replied, not even bothering to let Cat in. "Just go already! God!"

"I deserve answers, Jade!" It wasn't often that Cat gets angry but this time, it's pretty legit. "He is a good guy and I need to know why you did what you did!"

"You know what? Fine. He's not who you think he is." Cat had her mouth open at this.

"You don't even know him!" The magenta-haired girl answered back, her eyes scrunched up. She really couldn't get mad at Jade. She just can't.

"Oh and you do?" Jade replied sarcastically, not flinching when some old lady passed by and watching them argue in front of their door.

"More than you do!"

"You're never like this, Cat!" Jade exclaimed, pointing at her to emphasize. "Just trying to be nice here and I don't think it's working. So you know what? I don't give a fuck if you went out with him. Just don't come crawling back if something goes wrong." And with that she slammed the door on Cat's face.

Sometimes, you just don't understand those two. One minute they're all fun and the next they're in each other's faces. Though it doesn't happen most of the time.

"Jade! Jade!" Beck said as he rang the doorbell to her girlfriend's house.

"Just come in, babe!" Jade yelled from the inside. Beck did.

"What happened?" Beck asked Jade as he approached her. "Cat told me what you did to her."

"Look, I just got all worked up and exploded in her face. It's not like I meant to!" Jade defended herself as he dragged Beck up to her room.

"But this is Cat we're talking about. She's super sensitive," Beck retorted as he plopped down on one of the beanbags. "Babe, what's up? Come on."

"Nothing, okay? I just don't want her to get hurt. I've known her for so long and guys don't treat her normally," Jade started to talk. It's always Beck who could get things out of her. "They all think she's easy to play with and yeah, she is. She's overly happy about the simplest things and I'm scared for her. I don't want her to end up heartbroken. I've seen her fall down so many times with other guys and I've seen her stand up slowly, unsurely and alone. You guys have no idea how many nights I've talked to her about guys being jerks, comforting her, trying to assure her it's all going to be okay. I don't think I could handle seeing her broken. Even when we've fallen apart."

"Jade…" Beck nodded as he went to her and hugged her. "That took you a lot to say huh?" Jade nodded. "What else? I know there's more. Come on."

"Just. Just look out for her, please?" Jade asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I will, babe," Beck assured her, kissing her hair. "I will."

**

* * *

A/N: Just a short filler. It's quite important in the development of the story. Won't be updating until after next week as it is my finals week this week. Please wish me luck and bless with school. Thanks. Oh and READ AND REVIEW. Let's get the reviews to 20, yeah? : )**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 months and Freddie made it known to everyone that he is dating Cat. He rubbed it on his friends, to everyone, heck even to Jade and Beck. They occasionally made out in the hallway, went out on Friday nights – all that. It was starting to make Jade more and more suspicious.

"Ugh! Can't she see he's so fake?" Jade exclaimed one night in Beck's RV, hands up and eyebrows scrunched together. "He's so full of it!"

"Babe," Beck started with a calm voice.

"Don't even get me started on the smirks he sends me when he sees me!" Jade continued, her pointing finger moving back and forth, not letting Beck speak at all.

"Babe," Beck tried again as he sat up from his bed.

"-And come on! He's obviously hooking up with that sl-"

"Babe!" Beck exclaimed this time as he shook Jade's shoulders, shaking the goth girl out of her rant. He looked at her that meant 'calm-the-fuck-down.' "It's gonna be okay. She's going to be okay. Okay? If she's happy, you need to let her be! We all have her back if something fucks up and she knows that. You just have to let her go. She's old enough to look out for her self."

"But you know she's not mature enough, experienced enough!" Jade retorted, pulling herself away from Beck and standing up from the bed.

"Yes, but she's not that stupid. Cat's happy, she seems happy to me," Beck argued back in his calmest voice. "Okay?" Jade nodded. "Give the guy a chance. If he screws up, he doesn't know what's coming to him. I mean you're THE Jade West." Jade gives her boyfriend a little smile. The way Beck soothes her with words sends butterflies in her stomach. It was too sweet for Jade but only Beck knows that.

"I guess you're right," Jade replied, sitting down beside Beck as Beck hugged her with one-arm.

"What's gotten you so over protective of her all of sudden anyway?" Beck asked as he looked down at her. Jade looked at Beck, contemplating whether or not she should tell him. She hugged his middle and buried her head in his neck, taking in his manly, Axe smell as she bit his lip. Beck rubbed her arm, encouraging her to talk to him. "Tell me. I'll be quiet. You know I will." He assured her, planting a kiss on top of her head.

Jade let out an audible sigh, a streak of her colored hair wrapped in to one of her fingers as she played with it. She pulled away from Beck and lied down on the bed with her back turned away from Beck. She felt movement and moments later, Beck hugged her in a spooning position, his chin resting on in between her cheek and shoulder. "Talk to me, babe."

"I…" Jade started. She knows Beck is letting her have the stage. "I broke her."

"What?" Beck was confused, his eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Her heart. I broke it," Jade simply answered, her voice quite breaking.

"I don't understand," Beck replied.

"Promise me you won't tell a soul," Jade said as she pulled Beck's arms into her too tighten his embrace.

"I promise."

"She loved me," Jade continued on. "She was in love with me and I broke her heart!" Jade was on the verge of tears right now. Beck was in utter shock right now. He didn't know what to think. He doesn't know what happened, he doesn't have any idea about this at all.

"Care to elaborate?" He pushed her, encouraging her to open up to him.

"We were fourteen. It was during a sleepover. It was a lame, romantic movie," Jade recounted that night and Beck let her on with no interruptions. "I told her those things are impossible love stories or some crap and she suddenly kissed me." Beck flinched but nevertheless let Jade continue to talk. He lightly pulled her towards him so she was now facing him. "I told her it was okay, pretend it never happened and all that. She said she didn't want to pretend it didn't happen so I let her as long as she wouldn't tell. Then there was this day that she wanted to talk about it but I didn't. I honestly didn't know what to say even if we did talk about it. I just told her I accepted her if she was confused, I told her it's okay and I don't care if she was gay or lesbian or whatever. And then she walked out on me, saying that it wasn't just a kiss, and that she'd stay out of my life and that she's sorry," Jade paused, letting Beck know that he can speak.

"Fourteen? Weren't we together already?" Beck inquired, his eyes narrowing as if trying to remember that time.

"Not yet," Jade cleared. Beck nodded. "We were constantly talking though. It was about a month before you officially asked me out. Anyway, back to the point. There was one day that we just mutually, silently agreed to part ways, forget everything happened. And then…"

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Jade's PoV**_

_I walked up towards the Valentines' residence. After months of no communication with Cat, I received a call from her mom. It was rare that that happened unless Cat went missing or something. She only called me if Cat's nowhere to be found so I had to tell her she's over at my place. Cat always forgot to ask permission from her parents. It was a weird call though. Mrs. Valentine asked me to come over and check up on Cat. She probably thought we were still best friends. Well I'd still like to think that we were. I don't know about Cat though. I'd always be there for Cat. I knew then and there I had to immediately come over. I ring on the doorbell and Mrs. Valentine let me in._

"_Ah Jade!" She exclaimed as I give her a little nod and smile. "I haven't seen you in a long time! I heard from Cat that you've a boyfriend already." She let me in as I nodded in confirmation. "Well, you stay safe okay and don't forget your friends!" She reminds me as she went into the kitchen. I waited for her, suspecting that she wasn't done talking yet. She came out with a pack of gummy bears and thrust them towards me. "She won't speak to any of us even when we had these so maybe you can get in?" I nodded at her._

"_I'll try," I replied as a I walked upstairs towards her bedroom. I knocked but I received no reply. I twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. Her room was still the same. Pink and white walls, bright red closet, pink study table and a cabinet filled stuffed toys. I scan the room, taking it all in and I see Cat curled like a ball under the covers, her red hair peeking out and slightly blending on to her pink pillow._

"_Cat...?" I said, locking the door behind me. She flinched as she heard me speak and turned towards me with sadness and anxiety in her eyes._

"_Jade! What are you-" She started to ask as she sat up, covering herself under the blankets._

"_Your mom asked me to come," I explained as I walked towards her. I swear I saw a smile on Cat but it quickly vanished._

"_You didn't have to. I know you're busy with everything" she told me, clearly avoiding my gaze. I offered her some gummy bears, which she refused to have. I set it down beside her. "You may sit down you know," she added. I pulled her computer chair and sat with the back part of the chair in front of me as my arms rested on top of it._

"_Beck's away with his parents for the weekend and I'm your best friend," I replied, trying to let her know that I still quite know what's running on her mind. "I'll come whenever you ask me, or in this case, whenever your family does."_

"_If they told you anything about me not speaking to them," Cat opened up to my surprise. I nodded my head. "It's nothing."_

"_No, it's clearly not nothing. And you're gonna have to talk to me eventually. Plus I haven't heard from you since… Well since then," I referred to that day as that. "And you're not answering my texts or calls. I figured I'd give you time but you just… You gave up." I ended my sentence like I was defeated._

"_I know we're going to eventually talk but I didn't think it'd be today," Cat replied, her voice breaking. Stupid, stupid me. I was supposed to know what's up, not make her cry and make her not talk. To be honest, Cat made me nervous when she's serious. It doesn't always happen and when it does, she's very unpredictable. "And I know I gave up on our friendship. I was avoiding you."_

"_You_ _didn't have to," I retorted, trying to keep calm. She turned away from me and played with the hem of her daisy dukes._

"_But I did," she replied. "I needed to."_

"_But why?"_

"_Don't you get it?" She asked, her normal voice returning in a squeak, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I had no idea what she was on about. I shook my head no and she let out an audible sigh. "It wasn't just a kiss." She said with emphasis on every word. I can feel her getting worked up and that it took al of her to say it out loud._

"_What?" I sputtered. I was in absolute, total shock. Was she telling me what I think she's trying to tell me? No fucking way. Cat went quiet for a while until I tapped her arm. She bit her lip and continued to stare blankly at space. I was about to speak when she started talking again._

"_That wasn't by accident. I did it on purpose," she continued as she slowly looked at me, piercing her hazel eyes to mine. "And I know you're not stupid to not know what I'm trying to tell you." I can tell she's trying to stay still and be strong but knowing Cat, her dams would break anytime soon._

"_Cat…" I muttered, my own voice drowned with thoughts. "I… I don't know what to say. I… I didn't ask you to… to… love me…"_

"_I know, but I did anyway," she said, her voice choking and showing signs of crying. Even though she's on the verge of her tears, you can still hear her squeaky voice, her own will trying to tell her not to cry. "I fell for you and I fell so bad." I stared at her, fixing my thoughts. It all came as a shock to me. I had no idea she was keeping all of this within her. I don't know what else to say to her. At that moment, I know I caused her to be like this, that I broke her._

"_Cat… I'm sorry."_

_She shook her head. "Me too." It was silent for a while. "Will you please go now?" She asked me, her eyes full on pleading. I gave in just like that. I had a lot to take into. It was too much for one day. I know I also had to give myself ample time to regain myself and arrange my thoughts. I left their house, letting Mrs. Valentine know that Cat was just sad about a part in a play she didn't get._

_**-End flashback and Jade's PoV-**_

"Wow…" Beck said. He was in shock too. Jade just bombarded his head with one of her deepest secrets. "So… You… and Cat?" He inquired.

"No Beck," Jade replied, slightly irritated but nevertheless trying to calm Beck down as she knows he'll blow up. "Just you and me. No Cat and Jade or Jade and Cat ever happened." She moved towards him and kissed his cheek.

"I still can't believe it though," Beck said after a while. "So… Is Cat like lesbian or… ?"

"I don't think she is," Jade honestly replied. "We were fourteen. Probably just a phase." Jade didn't have any idea if Cat was different like that. "I mean she's dating Freddie, dated Tori's ex, dated a couple other guys…"

"So you're saying you devirginized her heart?" Beck joked, trying to lighten the mood. It was kind of getting intense now that he found out but he knows Cat's not a threat to their relationship.

"Can you please use a different word?" Jade replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He smiled and kissed her temple. "I just… You know… I don't really know. I mean after that… She started dating other guys."

"And what happened?" he replied as he stroked her arm. The aircon in Beck's RV revving loudly as they talked.

"And she easily fell for them," Jade said with a sad voice. "I had to talk to her, comfort her," she continued. "And yes, I can comfort people," She interrupted Beck's thought as he chuckled. "Anyways, yeah. Every time her boyfriend broke up with her, she always fell apart. Maybe that's why she's always cheery."

"What to try and cover up her broken heart?" Beck rhetorically said. "It may be a show. I don't know but it's possible, Jade. Maybe she dated them to get over you?"

"Maybe. I don't know too," the goth girl replied as she played with Beck's fingers.

"But isn't she like trying to wreck herself?" Beck inquired, giving the situation his complete thought. "Like, isn't she afraid the same thing will happen to her over and over again?"

"She's always been the hopeful one," Jade shared as she sat up and placed her legs on Beck's stomach. "And the one who's the most giving. She's too nice and sweet and happy for her own good!"

Silence. Beck didn't know what else to say. He ran out of words to say and all so they just stayed there still. "Everything we talked about tonight stays in this RV, okay?" Jade commanded her boyfriend who nodded in promise. "Good. Wait for me, I gotta make a call." Jade stood up, as did Beck who went to the toilet. Jade went out of the RV and punched in a couple of texts until she finally got a hold of a certain number. She dialed it and waited until after five rings before somebody picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Zack, right?" Jade said, a smile – rather a grin forming in her face.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Read and reviews please! I would be able to update more often now as it's my summer vacation. Enjoy! **


End file.
